


Come With Me

by You_are_perfect



Series: Red Riding Hood [1]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Kid!Lester, M/M, Wolf!Lorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester thought nobody would care for him anymore, until he stumbled to the danger that hid lies beyond the wood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend who used to talk with me about this AU, thank you. And also, this was the first fic ever since last March. I didn't make anything because of school and writer block. Good thing I done with exam.
> 
> (He just a poor boy, from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity!) That's how I describe this fic

There was a wolf hidden inside the wood. Nobody knew how its looks like as they never see him up close. However, rumours had spread that if you ever get into the wood, you will never get out from there forever. For that, nobody made any attempt to get in there.

But like any cliché story, someone disobey that rule.

***

Lester Nygaard was not any special kid. More like a mouse with his short height and always silent to himself, he even could not look straight to any other people. Always stay alone without companion and hid with his red hood over his head. Heck, even his family sometime forget about his existence unless he speak out his voice.

This is why Lester made a very perfect target to bully with.

“Ni-gaard, long time no see” Sam Hess, one of the boy who was much bigger than Lester and like to bully Lester every day, approached that poor boy when he blocked his way.

Lester did not do anything; he looked down to the ground and step back from him. Nevertheless, that was not much for Sam to let him go. That boy still keep snickering to him and calling his gang to trap that boy.

“Sam, please... I just want to get home” Lester whimpered and wanted to get away, but the boys around him were much bigger than him. He probably be dead if he start fighting with them.

“Come on, Lester. We just want to have some fun” Sam sneered at him, then started to get closer and punched his face. Lester fell and his head hit the ground. The other laughed in mock when Lester tried to get up.

That was not all. Sam pulled his hood away and threw it to the wood. The strong wind carried Lester’s hood far away into the forbidden place. In just a blink of an eye, that hood just disappears deep inside the wood.

“No!” Lester’s eyes turn wide and shock. He just lost his hood; the only thing that he could claim as his and belong to him only.

“Looks like little Ni-gaard lost his stupid hood!” Sam mocked at him and the other spit out their hateful toward Lester. Then, they all leave that poor boy alone.

Lester was lost. Without that hood, he could not hide anymore. That hood for him was the only protection he had from the people. He could not live without that red hood.

Quickly, he got up from his place. He went through into that wood without thinking any consequences. He forgot about the rumour of the big bad wolf that lived inside that dark place.

***

“Where is it? Where is it?”

Lester keeps looking for his red hood. He did not realize he had gotten deeply inside this wood. His aim was to get that hood and bring it back with him. Nothing matter aside from that hood.

That hood was made from his grandma before she died. It was the first and last gift he ever received from anyone. She was the only person that made Lester felt loved and cared, but she left him when he was four years old. The hood was the only attachment he had with her.

He rustled the bushes, looking up to the branch, peeking into the hole of trees; he did everything to find that hood. Still, he could not saw that bloody red hood. All he saw was the green of the tree and the blue from the sky with white cloud.

Lester sighed, he wanted to get home now but he did not want to leave his hood yet. He keeps turning his head to every direction, until he saw a peek of red colour appeared near to him.

Lester squealed in delight. He immediately went to there and got the hood. Lester put it closely to his nose and sniffed it, missing the scent of it. Quickly, he put on his hood over his head and trying to get back home.

He did not know that something was looking over him.

***

Lorne Malvo. That was the name of wolf. Well, he was not a literally wolf anyway. He was human too but has the ability to change as a wolf. Some might call him as shape shifter, but others would said that he is a werewolf.

Lorne prefer to live alone without people’s interference, hence his choice to live inside this wood. The rumour made it easier as nobody would dare to disturb his place.

Until he saw a little boy entered into his places with a face that full with worry and fear.

That intrigued Lorne’s interest to him. The desperation from his face said to him that this poor boy was losing something and searching for it in his wood. If he was any other people, Lorne would just snapped his neck and buried them. But this one, something told him that poor boy was not like any other people. He seems so... off.

Lorne followed him from behind. He wondered what did made that boy to be so brave to come here. He looks like a coward little mouse, there must be a reason for him to come here.

When that boy seems to look giddy, Lorne felt like he finally found his thing. As the boy picked up the red hood and put it on, Lorne’s heart started to beat faster. He did not realize he was growling suddenly.

He suddenly wants to own him.

***

As Lester heard a growl, he froze in his place and not moving an inch. The rumour of the wolf that lived inside here suddenly came into his mind. Lester suddenly regrets with his decision and his mind turns blank, having no idea what to do.

He saw a silhouette of a figure near a tree. Lester waited patiently for it to come out. He averted his eyes to somewhere else, scare to look the figure in front of him.

When he appeared, it was just a man. A bit older than him and taller, he has brown hair with bang on his forehead and covered with black attire. He even has dark eyes to Lester.

But suddenly, Lester saw the wolf’s ear perked up from that man’s head.

Oh, heck! Lester cursed. That man must be the wolf that they talked about. Lester wanted to move, to run and escape from this place. He cannot be here at this moment.

But something about this man made Lester stopped in his place. His eyes were so sharp and unnerving, but it was so deep. Lester felt that eye was alluring in oddly way.

That man keep getting closer, but Lester did not even budge away.

When he was in front of him, that man smiled to Lester. He touched Lester’s cheek softly and asked “What’s your name, boy?”

“L—Lester N—Nygaard” Lester stuttered his word.

“Hello, Lester. My name is Lorne Malvo. Would you mind to come to my place?” Lorne smiled to him politely.

Lester knew he should decline. He was supposed to shake his head and leaves this place as soon as possible. Yet, Lester felt trapped and have no chance to go away.

Hesitantly, Lester nodded his head a few time.

“Good” Lorne’s smile getting wider “Let me show you my place, ok?”

Lorne extended his hand to Lester. Lester looked to Lorne’s face and to his hand. Trembling, Lester accepted his hand clutched to his red hood tighter.

***

It was not a cave like Lester expected. It was a small cottage near a river. The place looks beautiful to Lester. For a moment, he almost forgot that man has wolf’s ear and could be the wolf in the rumour.

“I live here alone, you know. No family and friend to be my companion” Lorne said to him before continued “But it seems that I got lucky today” he grinned at the end of his word.

Is he gonna eat me? Lester asked to himself. There must be a reason why he was inviting him to his place. Lester was suspicious to him, worried of his own safety. He clutched his hood tighter and pulled his hand away from Lorne.

“Oh, don’t worry Lester. I’m not going to hurt you. I just want you to be my companion in this boring evening” Lorne’s smile still not leaves his face.

ester did not replied, he was too scare to talk anything now.

Lorne sighed, he was a bit disappointed and hurt to see that boy was sad with him.He want to see the smile that bright up on his face earlier when he found his red hood.Wanted to ease the situation, Lorne asked him a question "Where did you get this hood, Lester?"

"My grandma made it for me" Lester answered back "It was a gift from her, the only thing I ever received as gift"

Lester's voice getting sadder, Lorne could feel that. That just made Lorne wanted to erased the people that made him sad. From the way he talk, Lorne could tell that he somehow was not needed much to other people.

Disadvantage for Lester, advantage for him.

"How about we get inside now. It will be much comfortable to talk in my place" Lorne pursued Lester. He wanted that boy so much, but he need to restrain himself first.

Lester followed Lorne. Somehow, that man (or wolf) treated him too nice, nicer than any other people in his village. Lorne did not said anything bad to him. He felt better a bit with him rather than with his own family.

When they got in, the place was cozy. It looks as if no difference with Lester's home, except the scent. This place felt more like a home to Lester rather than his own.

Lorne could feel Lester more comfortable with him. For odd reason, Lorne felt like he lost the unknown burden he carried all the time. Lester calmed him down better than anything.

"You don't have to take off the hood, Lester" Lorne shook his head with disagreement "I like to see it with you. And I know you are more comfortable with it on"

Lester's face blushed. Never once people said that they like Lester's hood. They keep trying to get it off from him. Even his mother could not understand why he still kept that red hood. 

They both went to the kitchen. Lester sat next to the dining table while Lorne prepared some drink for them. Lorne poured out grape juice from a jag into two glass before carried the drink to the table.

"You drink grape juice?" Lester confused, how can a monster drink something what he usually have?

"If you think I am only eat raw meat for my living, you're completely wrong" Lorne chuckled as he put down the drink onto the table "I'm still human, so I also need to drink water. Is it a problem for you?"

"No, not at all" Lester smiled softly. He took the glass and drank some of it. The juice was delicious, better than he had before.

"You like it?" Lorne raised his eyebrows, sipping some of his drink. Lester seems to lose the frown he had with him before.

"It was delicious, thank you" Lester answered politely. He was a bit content with Lorne's company, he could not understand why would people say Lorne was dangerous. Just because he was not human fully, that does not mean he was not.

A few moments of silence pass, but Lorne coughed to get his attention "So Lester, why don't you tell me more about yourself"

Lester looked down to his glass, avoiding his eyes. Lester had nothing to say to him. There was nothing to tell about himself to Lorne since he was nothing, just another speck of dust that blew up by the wind. 

"Something wrong, Lester?" Lorne lifted Lester's chin a little with his finger, locking their eyes together. He was just a little boy, but Lorne could see the tired and despair beneath his blue eyes. Innocent yet broken. Who have done something horrible that could hurt this child?

Lester shook his head and replied "N--Nothing. I just... I just have nothing to say" he sighed before he continued "I'm just... nobody"

"Lester..." Lorne stroked his cheek softly before he wiped the tears that form at the edge of his eyes "For me, you're not nobody. You're somebody to me"

"Some... Somebody?" Lester's heart beat furiously when Lorne's face got closer to him. He never had someone that stepped over his personal space. The way Lorne talked of him sounded like he was special to that man.

"I don't know how to explain it, but you attracted my attention ever since I saw you. I saw something inside you, and I feel the need to... care for you" Lorne smiled to him. He want that boy see how much Lorne wanted him to be as his.

"Nobody said that to me..." Lester weakly replied "Nobody want me at my place, even my own family. Keep saying that I'm just a disgrace for them. Heck, I don't even have a friend except for my hood"

"Do you want to stay with me?"

That question caught Lester surprised. He looked back to Lorne's dark eyes, his ear had perked up with anticipation. Lorne did not look dangerous to him, more like a dog that wanted his master's attention (that image only kept inside Lester's head). He never thought Lorne would give him an offer like this.

"People at the village treated you badly. You keep accepting and never fight back to them. You don't deserve for it, Lester" Lorne paused "But I will treat you better than the people at there, much better than your own family. You don't have to be worry or scare or sad if you stay with me"

The offer was really tempting. For once, Lester had something in his mind that he wants. The idea to return to his village getting disappears from his mind. For him, his home was here. His place belongs to Lorne. Lorne would treat him better than anyone.

"Yes, I want to stay with you" Lester gave him his answer.

***

The rumour of a Lester Nygaard died at the wood spread like wildfire. Even so, the family did not seem to upset about it. Guilty yes, but not even care when that boy gone.

Everything went normal at the place, with or without him.

***

Lester looked at his village from the wood silently. Nobody notice his presence with the wolf from there. The people just continue their daily life without any problem.

"It seems that I chose the correct choice" Lester said. He already expected that nobody in his village would mourned with his 'death'.

"Yes, you did" Lorne nodded "Now, let's go back home" he wrapped his big hand around Lester's little hand.

The two of them walked further into the wood, going back to home. This is where they belong, darkness


End file.
